Wedding To Remember
by UltraRecycloVegetarian
Summary: You are cordially invited to witness Skulker and Ember McLain being bound together in holy matrimony. Or, you can come to watch Danny Phantom squirm under the pressure of playing nice, (since it is a wedding!) and smile for the cameras while managing to keep his secret intact. Either works.


_Just to clarify, this is a slight AU. PP hasn't happened, but I'd imagine that eventually Danny would attract fans from around the globe. As in, the whole world knows about Danny Phantom, not just Amity._

* * *

"Sam, you've gotta help me. I'm serious." Danny was trying to explain - over the phone - that he was in a dire situation, caused by the neon-green paper in his hand.

His frustration only grew when he heard laughter on the other end. "Wait, wait," Sam caught her breath. "I'm putting Tucker on the line. He won't believe me if I tell him."

Danny groaned. "C'mon, Sam! This is exactly why I called you _instead _of him!"

There was a bit of crackling, and then, "Hey, Danny. What's the problem? Ghosts?"

"Tuck, you have no idea." The young halfa crushed the paper in his hand into a ball, wishing the words on it would disappear. "I've been invited to a wedding."

"Uh, okay?"

"A _ghost_ wedding!" Danny cried. "I didn't even know they had weddings!"

"Considering Box Lunch is roaming around the zone, I don't think that's much of a stretch." Tucker joked.

"And get this," Sam added. "it's Skulker and Ember's wedding!" This set her into another round of laughter. "I mean, could you even imagine Danny being there without someone trying to kill him?"

Danny decided to put his phone on mute while his 'friends' laughed at his misfortune.

"Dude, just don't show up."

"That's the problem. I _have_ to show up." Danny sighed. "Turn on the news."

Tucker did as he was told, flipping through channels until he arrived on Amity's infamous news station, which was now watched by people from all around the world, especially if it was ghost-related. Surprise, there happened to be a story on the supernatural now.

_"Have you heard the latest buzz on our favorite teen superhero?"_

"It's going to be bad 'buzz', isn't it?" Tucker put the phone on speaker, letting his friends listen to television along with him.

"Yup." His friends replied in sync. Although their tones were everything but alike.

_"Our sources say that Danny Phantom will be attending a wedding tomorrow. And before all you fangirls get your hopes down, it isn't his. But the best news is, we'll be recording it live! That's right, our very own Lance Thunder will be covering the entire wedding, so you won't miss a thing!"_

"Oh man." Tucker picked his phone back up, trying to supress his laughter. "You're screwed."

"I don't even know how they found out!"

"Wait, she forgot the best part." Sam chimed in. "They're also doing some sort of sponsorship, so Amity Park gets a dollar for everyone who tunes in."

"And with it being broadcast all over the world..." Danny put his head in his hands.

"You have to go!" Tucker finished. "C'mon, think of all the money you'll be bringing in. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for the people."

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm from you guys," Danny said sarcastically, "I really don't need a pep talk. And you two are leaving town for summer vacation in, what, two hours?"

"More like one and a half." Much to Danny's relief, Sam had sobered up. "So, why'd you call us?"

"I thought I could use some moral support. Clearly, I was wrong." Danny snapped.

Tucker chuckled. "Dude, relax. Amity gets money, Ember and Skulker will leave you alone, and you'll get the benefit of seeing all your enemies _not_ trying to destroy you! Plus, there's always cake at a wedding."

"Yeah, but Danny'll be the wedding present." Sam joked.

Danny couldn't help but think Sam was right.

* * *

_So, I had to write this. Given, I have pretty much no idea where I'm going with this story (When do I ever?) and I have other stuff to write. But all I've ever written is angst and drama-y stuff,, so I wanted to change that. I know there's a little OOC-ness and that it's pretty short, but hopefully it'll get better. Oh, and by the way, this is kinda inspired by __**The Ghost Zone Experience**__. Go read it! Anyway, opinions?_


End file.
